Can I Be Your Love
by ChiLee23
Summary: Mark dan Jeno baru saja menikah. Sayangnya pernikahan mereka hanya di landasi perhubungan dalam bisnis orang tua keduanya. Bagaimana bisa mereka saling mencintai sedangkan memang dari awal mereka tidak saling kenal."Dari awal pun aku sudah memaafkanmu"-Jeno/ Markno/Mark x Jeno/ NCT/ Slight! MarkRi, JaeJe/ Summary gk nyambung sama ceritanya/ DLDR/RnR.


**Can I Be Your Love**

 _Genre :_

 _Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

 _Rating : T_ _nyerempet ke M_

 _Main Cast :_

 _\- Mark Lee_

 _\- Jeno Lee_

 _Support Cast :_

 _\- Haechan Lee_

 _\- Jaehyun Jung_

 _\- Yeri Kim_

 _Summary :_

 _Mark dan Jeno baru saja menikah. Sayangnya pernikahan mereka hanya di landasi perhubungan dalam bisnis orang tua keduanya. Bagaimana bisa mereka saling mencintai sedangkan memang dari awal mereka tidak saling kenal._

 _"Dari awal pun aku sudah memaafkanmu"-Jeno_

 _ **p.s :** \- Ny.Lee untuk Ibu Mark_

 _\- Tn.Lee untuk Ayah Mark_

 _\- Ms.Lee untuk Ibu Jeno_

 _\- Mr.Lee untuk Ayah Jeno_

 ** _DLDR, BUDAYAKAN RnR_**

 ** _-Happy Reading_**

 **Cklek!**

Seorang pria tampan dengan tampang lelahnya memasuki pintu masuk rumahnya. Kemudian, tangannya bergerak untuk menyalakan lampu untuk menerangi ruangan.

Pria itu pun menaruh tas kerjanya di meja ruang tengah, dan matanya menatap pria manis yang tengah tertidur di sofa.

Raut wajah pria manis itu terlihat terganggu. Mata indahnya perlahan terbuka dan menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya, walaupun sedikit jauh.

"Kau sudah pulang, Mark?" Pria yang di panggil Mark tadi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kau ingin makan? Sep-"

"Aku sudah makan. Jadi sekarang aku ingin tidur, Jeno"

Dingin.Menusuk.Tak berperasaan.

Hanya itu kesimpulan dari pria manis-Jeno-. "Oh, baiklah" Jeno menundukkan kepalanya.

Sedangkan Mark melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan Jeno yang menatap punggung lebarnya.

 **-CIBYL-**

" _Eoh? Eomeoni?_ Sejak kapan _e_ _omeoni_ datang?" Jeno terkaget melihat ibu mertuanya tengah memasak di dapur.

"Ah, Jeno- _ya_. Maaf, ibu datang pagi ini dan meminjam dapurmu"

" _Gwaenchanha, eomeonim_ " Jeno tersenyum pada Ny.Lee sehingga _eyesmile_ nya terbentuk.

"Kau sungguh manis sekali, Jeno- _ya_ " Kedua tangan Ny.Lee mencubit pipi Jeno. " _Eomeonim_ bisa saja" Ucap Jeno kemudian meminum air putih yang ia tuang.

"Ini sudah dua minggu semenjak kalian menikah, apakah kalian sudah melakukan ' _itu_ '?"

 **Uhuk!**

Setelah mendengarnya Jeno tersedak dan memukul pelan dadanya. " _Aigoo,_ kau baik - baik saja?" Ny.Lee ikut membantu dengan mengelus punggung Jeno.

Jeno hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk tanda ia baik - baik saja.

"Apakah pertanyaanku salah? Atau kalian belum pernah melakukannya?" Ny.Lee kembali bertanya.

Jika saja Jeno masih meminum air, mungkin ia sudah menyembur airnya. Jeno hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Ny.Lee.

"Mungkin Mark belum siap. Jujur saja, aku juga belum siap"

"Padahal aku ingin segera menimang cucu"

"Hahaha... _Mianhae, eomeonim_ "

Ny.Lee dan Jeno terus berbincang sambil menyelesaikan makanan sarapan. Setelahnya selesai, baru saja saat Ny.Lee ingin membangunkan Mark, Mark sudah turun dari kamarnya dan bersiap - siap untuk berangkat kerja.

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu, nak?" Tanya Ny.Lee pada Mark.

"Aku akan sarapan di kantor saja. _Bye, mom"_ Mark mengecup pipi Ny.Lee kemudian pergi menuju kantor menggunakan mobilnya.

Ny.Lee mendatangi Jeno yang tengah duduk di depan meja makan, "Maafkan Mark, dia akan sarapan di kantor"

"Tidak apa - apa, _eomeonim_ "

 _Aku sudah terbiasa sarapan tanpa dirinya_.

 **-CIBYL-**

Di lain tempat, Mark yang sudah sampai di kantornya langsung memasuki ruangannya dan mulai mengerjakan berkas yang menumpuk di mejanya.

Karena terlalu larut dalam berkasnya, Mark tak sadar sudah ada seorang perempuan berambut hitam berdiri di depannya dengan membawa map kertas.

" _Sajangnim_ , ada berkas yang harus kau tanda tangani" Perempuan itu menaruh map tersebut di meja.

Mark mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan senyuman miring terukir di wajah tampannya. Ia pun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati perempuan itu.

"Yeri, sudah kukatakan jika hanya ada kita berdua kau tak perlu memanggilku _sajangnim_ " Tubuh Mark berada di belakang perempuan bernama Yeri itu.

Tangannya terangkat untuk meremas pinggang ramping Yeri dan itu cukup membuat Yeri melenguh ditambah Mark yang juga mengendus di perpotongan lehernya.

"A-ahh, Markie~" Dan kedua belah bibir itu saling menempel bahkan saling melumat.

Kemudian Mark membalikkan tubuh Yeri agar berhadapan dengannya dan mengangkatnya ke atas Meja. Kedua tangannya dengan sensual mengelus paha perempuan yang menjabat sebagai sekretarisnya itu.

Tanpa keduanya ketahui, ada sepasang mata yang melihat dan menatapnya dengan tatapan amarah.

 _Dia bukan lelaki yang baik, Jen_

 **-CIBYL-**

 ** _Drtt...Drrtrt..._** Jeno menatap layar _handphone_ nya, "Haechan? Tumben sekali dia menelpon" Monolog Jeno. Jari tangannya memencet tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan dari Haechan.

"Halo?"

 _"Jeno-ya, bisakah kita bertemu. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu yang penting"_

"Hmmm..."

 _"Tidak usah berpikir. Cepatlah datang ke Taman Kota, jika kau tidak datang maka persahabatan kita putus!"_

 ** _Tit!_**

Jeno memasang wajah bingungnya. Memangnya siapa yang tidak bingung jika tiba - tiba saja di suruh pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa mengatakan alasan yang jelas.

Kaki Jeno melangkah ke lemari dan dirinya mulai mencari baju yang bagus untuk bertemu dengan Haechan. Dirinya sedikit merindukan Haechan karena terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Haechan saat _'Pernikahan'_ nya dengan Mark dan setelah itu Haechan tak pernah ada kabar.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Jeno mengambil barang yang perlu di bawa dan bersiap untuk pergi.

Sesampainya di Taman Kota Jeno langsung mencari keberadaan Haechan. Menurut percakapan mereka di SMS tadi Haechan memakai baju kantoran dan sedang duduk di salah satu bangku Taman.

Akhirnya, setelah mencari beberapa menit. Jeno menemukan Haechan.

"Haechanie!!! _Bogoshipeooo_ " Ujar Jeno seraya memeluk erat Haechan.

Haechan yang tiba - tiba merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya membalas pelukan tersebut dan tak kalah eratnya.

" _Nado bogoshipeo_ "

Beberapa detik kemudian Jeno melepaskan pelukannya kemudian duduk di samping Haechan.

"Kau ingin berbicara apa denganku? Tampaknya serius sekali"

"Emm... Begini Jen" Haechan menggaruk leher belakangnya. Jeno yakin itu tidak gatal, sepertinya Haechan tengah gugup untuk mengatakan 'sesuatu yang penting' untuk dirinya.

"Santai saja, Chanie. Walaupun buruk aku akan tetap dengarkan" Jeno mengelus punggung Haechan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Emmm, jadi saat aku ingin mengatur jadwal pegawai bersama Yeri si Sekretaris Suamimu aku melihat mereka berdua tengah bercumbu"

 ** _Deg!_**

Wajah Jeno tampak biasa saja tetapi dalam hatinya seperti berhenti berdetak. Apa tadi? Bercumbu? Yang benar saja.

"Maksudmu, Chan? Kau melihat mereka bercumbu? Mark dengan Yeri?" Tangan Jeno yang awalnya mengelus punggung Haechan berubah dengan mencengkram bahu Haechan.

"Maafkan aku. Awalnya aku ingin mempergok mereka tetapi pikiranku langsung tertuju padamu. Sungguh maafkan aku, Jen"

"Mark tidak cocok untukmu, Jen!" Lanjut Haechan seraya mengenggam kedua tangan Jeno.

Jeno menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya sudah berkaca - kaca, bahkan Haechan dapat merasakan tangan Jeno yang bergetar.

"Jen, kau baik - baik saja kan?"

"A-aku b-baik - baik saja, Chan"

"...C-chan, aku pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa"

Jeno berlari menuju mobilnya dan meninggalkan Haechan yang kini memanggil namanya.

"LEE JENO!"

Di dalam mobil, Jeno menangis dengan sangat keras. Tak perduli dengan tatapan bertanya dari orang - orang lewat yang melihat dirinya dari kaca mobil.

 _Sepertinya aku sudah terlanjur cinta padamu, Mark_

 **-CIBYL-**

Kini Jeno tengah menenangkan diri di sebuah _Café_. Jeno termenung sambil tangannya mengaduk - aduk minumannya

"Kopimu tidak akan enak jika kau aduk seperti itu" Seorang pria dengan senyuman _dimple_ duduk di hadapan Jeno.

"Eh? Jae- _hyung_?" Jeno mendadak berbinar - binar melihat pria di depannya, Jung Jaehyun. Salah satu karyawan dari _Café._

" _Wae?_ Kau sedang ada masalah?"

" _Aniyo_ , aku hanya sedang ingin kesini saja"

 _Dasar pembohong kau Lee Jeno._

"Hanya sedang ingin atau rindu padaku" Goda Jaehyun, membuat rona merah di pipi putih Jeno.

"Hanya sedang ingin, _hyung_!" Tegas Jeno.

"Hahaha, ayolah cerita padaku. Pasti terjadi sesuatu, kan?" Jaehyun kini beralih duduk di samping Jeno.

"Tidak, _hyung_ " Jeno tetap pada pendiriannya.

Tiba - tiba, tangan Jaehyun mendorong kepala belakang Jeno dan menyatukan kening mereka. "Jeno, aku sudah mengenalmu luar dalam. Aku yakin pasti kau sedang sedih"

Jeno pun menceritakan segalanya pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun mendengarkannya dengan seksama, tangannya juga bergerak untuk mengelus bahu Jeno.

"Menurutku, kau berbicaralah padanya. Dia suamimu kan? Jika ia masih melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti hatimu, aku akan turun tangan, _Ok?_ "

Jeno tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jaehyun. Lalu, Jaehyun pun mengecup pelipis Jeno. Jeno hanya bisa merona dengan perlakuan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun memang yang terbaik untuk Jeno. Awal mereka bertemu adalah saat Jeno masih duduk di bangku SMA dan Jaehyun seorang Mahasiswa yang bekerja di sebuah _Café_. Layaknya sekarang, pertama kali mereka bertemu saat Jeno tengah termenung sambil mengaduk - aduk minumannya karena saat itu ia sedang ada masalah dengan sekolahnya. Kemudian, Jaehyun datang menghibur Jeno.

Dan entah apa yang merasuki Jeno, biasanya ia akan bersikap ketus pada orang yang baru ia kenal namun sikapnya terkecuali untuk Jaehyun. Dirinya nyaman saat bersama Jaehyun.

"Terimakasih, _hyung_ "

"Sama - sama, Jen... Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku ya" Jaehyun mengacak rambut hitam-hijau Jeno.

" _Aye sir_ " Keduanya saling tertawa lepas.

Di luar _Café_ , terlihat di dalam sebuah mobil mewah seorang pria tengah mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Itu Mark

Mark baru saja ingin turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam _Café_ namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat Jeno yang berada di sana dan terlihat mesra dengan seorang pria yang tidak ia kenal.

Tangannya makin terkepal setelah melihat pria itu mencium Jeno. Mata Mark menatap tajam dari dalam mobil. Hatinya terasa panas dan tangannya gatal ingin memukul wajah pria yang sudah berani menyentuh istrinya.

 _Tunggu_

 _Kenapa aku kesal melihat mereka?_

 _Aku cemburu? Dengan orang yang bahkan tak pernah ku anggap istri?_

 **-CIBYL-**

"Mark..."

Jeno menatap Mark yang tengah memakai baju piyamanya. "Hmm" Mark merespon panggilan Jeno.

"Emm.. Apakah kau dan Yeri ad-"

"Hanya sebatas _boss_ dan sekretaris" Potong Mark kemudian ia mendekati Jeno yang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Kedua tangan Mark memerangkap Jeno dalam dekapannya, sehingga mereka berdua terbaring di atas ranjang dengan Mark yang berada di atas Jeno sedangkan Jeno berada di bawah Mark.

Jeno kaget? Tentu saja. Kenapa tiba - tiba Mark melakukan hal aneh seperti ini? Seperti tak biasanya saja.

keterkejutan Jeno makin besar kala Mark mengendus perpotongan lehernya dan kemudian mencium lehernya.

"M-markh, hentikanhh" Tangan Jeno mendorong dada Mark. Tetapi, karena perbedaan tenaga Mark bisa menahan dorongan dari Jeno.

Dorongan Jeno berubah menjadi cengkeraman erat di baju Mark karena pria tampan itu mencium bibirnya.

 _Apa - apaan dia ini, mengapa dirinya menciumku?!_

Bibir Mark mulai melumat ganas bibir atas dan bawah Jeno secara bergantian. Tangan kiri Mark menahan tengkuk Jeno.

Mark ingin menelusuri bibir Jeno lebih dalam. Dirinya sengaja menggigit bibir bawah Jeno sehingga sang empunya membuka mulutnya. Membuat Mark menelusupkan lidahnya untuk mengabsen deretan gigi rapi Jeno.

Kemudian, lidah mereka saling bertemu dan saling bergulat. Namun, Mark yang memenangkannya karena Jeno sedari tadi hanya diam tak membalas lumatan juga ciumannya.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman dan ciuman itu di sudahi oleh Jeno karena ia kehabisan oksigen. Keduanya saling memburu nafas. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, namun Mark masih tak ingin merubah posisi yang berada di atas Jeno.

"Aku cemburu melihatmu dengan yang lain" Ucap Mark tiba - tiba.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Jeno kembali di buat terkejut oleh Mark, "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jeno.

"Aku cemburu melihat kedekatanmu dengan salah satu karyawan di _Café_ yang kau datangi tadi"

"Jae _hyung_?"

"Yaa itulah, entah siapa dirinya. Jika kalian hanya sebatas teman, bukankah tadi terlalu berlebihan?"

"Jae _hyun_ _g_ sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku. Jadi, wajar saja ia tadi mengkhawatirkanku"

"Dasar pembuat salah paham" Ejek Mark.

"Aku? Pembuat salah paham? Kau itu mengacalah, perlu ku antar kaca untukmu?"

"Ya terserahmu sajalah" Mark kemudian melepaskan Jeno dari dekapannya dan membaringkan diri di samping Jeno.

 _Dasar aneh, kini sikapnya berubah 360 derajat dari sikap sebelumnya_ _... Ahh, tenanglah jantung_.

 **-CIBYL-**

Tengah malam sudah datang, hampir seluruh warga _Seoul_ telah tertidur namun untuk Mark tidak.

Entah kenapa matanya terlalu dini untuk di tutup. Ia lelah ingin tidur tapi kenapa dirinya tak bisa tidur? Sedangkan pria manis di sebelahnya sudah dengan santainya tertidur.

Bahkan Mark yakin Jeno tengah bermimpi indah karena senyuman kecil tercetak di wajahnya. Mark pun menyampingkan tubuhnya menghadap Jeno.

Omong - omong tentang Jeno, Mark menjadi sedikit menyesal dengan perbuatan dinginnya selama telah resmi menjadi suami Jeno.

Dirinya juga menyesal atas perbuatan selingkuhnya bersama sekretarisnya itu. Semenjak Mark melihat istrinya bersama karyawan _Café_ tadi, hatinya sangat panas dan dari situlah Mark mulai menyadari perbuatannya.

Jeno selalu membuatkannya sarapan tiap pagi namun dirinya mengabaikan masakan sang istri dan meninggalkan sang pembuat masakan sarapan sendiri.

Jeno selalu menunggu dirinya pulang kerja bahkan sampai malam pun Jeno sanggup walau akan tertidur di sofa.

Perkataan dinginnya yang selalu menyakiti perasaan Jeno.

 _Bodoh_

 _Suami macam apa aku ini?_

Tangan Mark terangkat untuk mengelus wajah Jeno. Ya ampun, kemana saja dirinya selama ini. Wajah sang istri bahkan lebih manis juga cantik dari siapapun.

Mata indahnya yang sedang terpejam, hidung mancungnya, pipi tirus putihnya, dan yang paling menarik adalah rasa manis dari bibir menggodanya.

Tadi itu adalah ciuman kedua mereka setelah ciuman pertama mereka di pernikahan, _fyi_.

"Maafkan aku Jeno- _ya_ , aku menyesal telah berbuat buruk padamu" Ujar Mark. Dirinya masih setia mengelus wajah damai Jeno. Mark membawa Jeno ke dalam pelukannya.

Kemudian, ia mengecup lama kening Jeno dan mengucapkan selamat malam padanya.

" _Good night, my love_ "

Dan setelah itu dirinya merasa lega. Rasa kantuk segera menyeranginya, tak lama Mark mulai menutup matanya dan menyusul Jeno yang sedari tadi sudah bermimpi.

 _Dengan Mark yang masih memeluk Jeno, tentu saja_

 **-CIBYL-**

"Dia ini sedang kerasukan atau kepalanya kemarin terbentur sesuatu, aneh sekali" Ucap Jeno dalam hati.

Karena, hey lihat saja. Mark tengah membantunya membuatkan sarapan, bahkan saat terbangun di pagi hari dirinya berada di pelukan Mark.

Oh! Dan lihatlah sekarang, Mark kini memeluknya dari belakang. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Jeno dengan erat. Perlu Jeno katakan, kini ia susah untuk bergerak dan jika ia masih di peluk oleh Mark, jantungnya adalah taruhannya.

"Mark, lepaskan. Aku tak bisa memasak jika seperti ini" Jeno dapat merasakan bahwa Mark makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" _Do you want a hot kiss?_ "

Jeno merona dan jantungnya seakan tak lelah terus - terusan memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Diam - diam Mark mengulum sebuah senyuman miring.

"Dasar bodoh! Cepat lepaskan" Cibir Jeno.

"Kau mengataiku bodoh. Hey, suamimu ini adalah seorang CEO" Protes Mark.

Karena merasa sangat sangat kesal, Jeno mengambil pisaunya dan mengarahkan mata pisau tersebut ke Mark.

"Cepat lepaskan"

Wajah Mark berubah menjadi pucat dan dengan perlahan tangannya melepaskan pelukan itu, "B-baiklah... Taruh pisaunya, Jen"

 _Menyenangkan sekali bisa menghabiskan pagi bersamamu, Mark._

 **-CIBYL-**

Malam ini, kediaman Mark terlihat ramai karena Keluarga Besar keduanya datang untuk melaksanakan makan malam bersama.

"Wah, ini enak sekali Jeno. Kau benar - benar menantu yang berbakat" Puji Tn.Lee

Jeno yang mendapatkan pujian tersebut hanya tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Terimakasih, _Abeonim_ "

" _Dad_ , aku juga membantu istriku memasak. _Dad_ tidak memujiku juga?" Tanya Mark dengan nada merajuknya

 _'Dasar tukang iri_ Batin Jeno.

"Palingan kau hanya membantu menyusahi Jeno" Jawab Tn.Lee kemudian mengundang tawa dari seluruh anggota keluarga terkecuali Mark

"Ahh _Dad_ " rajuk Mark.

"Sudah sudah, kita ganti topik saja" Ucap Ny.Lee yang menjadi penengah antara anaknya dan suaminya.

"Oh iya, apakah kalian sudah melakukan _itu_?" Lagi - lagi Jeno mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti ini.

Mark dan Jeno sama - sama tersedak mendengar pertanyaan dari Ms.Lee, apakah tidak ada pertanyaan lain selain pertanyaan ambigu itu?

" _Eomma_ " Jeno membelalakan matanya pada sang ibu.

" _Wae_? Kalian belum melakukannya? _Aigoo_ , bagaimana bisa _eomma_ menimang cucu dengan cepat"

"Aku belu-"

"Tenang _eomeonim_ , sebentar lagi _eomeonim_ akan mendapatkan cucu" Mark memotong perkataan Jeno.

Jeno balik mempelototi Mark. Yang benar saja! Apakah hanya dirinya yang tidak siap untuk di tanyakan pertanyaan seperti tadi?

"Sepertinya kita harus cepat pulang karena malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka" Goda Mr.Lee

Mark tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Mr.Lee sedangkan Jeno merona mendengarnya.

 **-CIBYL-**

Setelah selesai makan malam, kedua keluarga kemudian pulang meninggalkan Mark dan Jeno. Tentu saja mereka di tinggal, mereka ada pemilik rumah.

Kini, Mark dan Jeno berada di kamar. Keduanya sedanh berganti baju untuk tidur.

"Jen, aku ingin jujur denganmu" Mark menggenggam kedua tangan Jeno.

"Katakanlah"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kau bertanya, apa hubunganku dengan Yeri sekretarisku"

"Ya, dan kenapa?"

"Huftt... Yeri adalah selingkuhanku, aku berselingkuh di belakangmu Jen bahkan di awal pernikahan kita. Aku minta maaf, aku tau tak mudah untuk memaafkanku. _I'm so really really sorry_ " Mark menatap manik coklat Jeno.

Setelah pengakuan dari Mark, Jeno tersenyum pelan. "Dari awal pun aku sudah memaafkanmu"

Mark membawa Jeno dalam pelukannya dan mengecup pucuk rambut Jeno.

"Aku benar - benar bersyukur bisa menikah denganmu, Jen"

"Aku juga, Mark"

Kemudian Mark melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jeno dengan _intens_ , "Sepertinya aku tertarik dengan ucapan ayahmu tadi" Bisik Mark.

 _Bahaya_

"Yak! Mark Lee! Jangan sentuh itu!"

Benar kata Mr.Lee, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi keduanya.

 **-End-**

 **-Epilog-**

" _Noona_ kau curang!" Teriak seorang bocah lelaki berumur sepuluh tahunan pada seorang perempuan yang tampaknya adalah kakaknya.

"Aku tidak curang, Jisung. Kau lah yang kurang gesit mendapatkan kuenya" Balas perempuan itu.

Kemudian, keduanya saling menjambak rambut satu sama lain. "Yak yak yak! Kenapa ini? Kenapa kalian saling menjambak?" Mark datang melerai kedua bocah yang ternyata adalah anaknya.

Anak? Ya, Mark dan Jeno berhasil memenuhi permintaan kedua orang tua mereka. Mereka di karuniai dua orang anak yang berbeda jenis kelamin.

Anak pertama mereka adalah seorang perempuan, namanya Lee Lyna. Wajahnya lebih mengikuti Mark karena tampang bulenya namun _eyesmile_ miliknya mengikuti sang ibu.

Sedangkan anak kedua mereka adalah seorang lelaki yang bernama Lee Jisung. Kenakalannya lebih mengikuti ayahnya. Sedangkan sama halnya dengan Lyna, Jisung juga mempunyai _eyesmile_ yang manis.

Jarak umur mereka terpaut dua tahun. Kini, Jisung berumur sepuluh tahun dan Lyna berumur dua belas tahun. Mereka sering kali bertengkar dan di akhiri permintaan maaf dari keduanya.

Dan sekarang, lagi - lagi Lyna dan Jisung bertengkar karena saling merebutkan sepotong kue buatan Jeno. Sepotong kue itu di ambil oleh Lyna, dan tak lama Jisung merengek juga ingin memakan kue itu.

"Berhentilah saling jambak" Mark mencoba melerai kedua anaknya.

" _Appa_! Aku juga ingin kue buatan _eomma_ " Rengek Jisung.

"Kau sudah makan banyak tadi, Sung. Aku baru pulang bimbel, makanya sepotong kue ini untuk aku"

Mark hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mencoba mencari cara untuk menghentikan acara jambakan kedua anaknya.

Bertepatan dengan itu, Jeno masuk ke dalam rumah dan menemukan bahwa kedua anaknya tengah bertengkar dan saling jambak.

"Lyna, Jisung! Apa yang kalian lakukan" Seperti _magic_ , Lyna dan Jisung melepaskan jambakan masing - masing.

"Hiks! _Eomma_ , Lyna _noona_ mengambil sisa kue buatan _eomma_ tadi hiks!" Adu Jisung sembari menangis

"Yak! _Eomma_ Jisung itu rakus, aku kan baru saja pulang bimbel makanya aku yang ambil sisanya! Dasar cengeng" Ejek Lyna.

"Lyna, jangan mengatai adikmu. Jisung, kakakmu benar. Ia baru saja pulang bimbel, seharusnya kau mengalah karena memang benarkan kau sudah memakan banyak kue"

Adik-kakak itu saling bertatapan dan kemudian berpelukan. "Maaf _noona_ , Jisung salah" Ucap Jisung

"Ya Jisung, _Noona_ juga minta maaf"

Mark dan Jeno yang melihat kedua anaknya yang berbaikan hanya bisa mengulum senyum.

Mark pun mendekati Jeno dan merangkulnya mesra, "Tampaknya mereka hanya patuh padamu, sayang" Bisik Mark.

"Itu memang benar, aku kan _eomm_ _a_ nya"

"Lalu siapa _appa_ nya?"

"Jaehyun _hyung_ "

"Yak, kenapa bawa nama orang itu lagi. Kau harus di hukum, Lee Jeno"

Mata sipit Jeno terbuka lebar karena Mark menyatukan bibir mereka dan melumatnya dengan semangat. Tangan Mark masuk ke dalam baju yang di pakai Jeno.

Lyna dan Jisung yang melihat kedua orang tuanya hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah polos mereka.

Jeno yang sadar bahwa kedua anaknya melihat dirinya dan Mark langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan-

"MARK LEE" -mendorong Mark menjauh dari dirinya.

Ya, sungguh keluarga yang 'harmonis'

 **-Real The End-**

 **fyuhhh akhirnya selesai. Selama pelajaran ngetik ini sumvahhh takut ketauan ma gurunya tapi apalah daya tangan ini gatal pengen ngetik cerita markno.**

 **Duh, kepincut banget aku ma couple ini. momentnya banyak tapi ceritanya cuman dikit. Budayakan Markno bosquee!**

 **terimakasih udah mau baca dan jangan lupa review ya.**


End file.
